Mi hogar
by Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92
Summary: Hinata se entera de mala manera de su futuro, es rechazada por Naruto y no quiere seguir viviendo. ¿Podrá cambiar de idea y aceptar su destino y ser feliz? /Historia de un episodio, completa/


¡Hola a todos! Primero de todo me presentó. Me llamó Miriam y está es la primera historia de esta pareja que público.

Va a ser de un solo episodio, ya que las historias de muchos capítulos y largas no se me dan bien, pierdo la inspiración.

En esta historia no va haber ni violación ni muerte de los personajes.

Cómo creo que se especifica en la categoría de pareja, va a ser sasuhina, así que a quien no le guste la pareja que se abstenga de leer esto. Yo aviso.

Los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes al verdadero carácter de cada uno, pero así me salió y no lo puedo cambiar.

Ahora si comienzo con esta historia. Va a ser en primera persona, casi todo desde el punto de vista de Hinata, pero habrá una parte desde el de Sasuke, poca pero la habrá. Ya os daréis cuenta leyendo.

Y ahora ya de verdad comienza. ¡Oh! Antes: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al , yo solo los cojo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

_**Mi hogar**_

La joven se levanto de su cómoda cama decidida a dar un gran paso en su vida. Ella ya lo tenía decidido. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga.Y ese día, se declararía a su gran y único amor.

La gente le había dicho que había cambiado mucho, que ya no tartamudeaba al hablar, ni se sonrojaba por todo.

Y ella tenía que admitir que le había costado mucho hacer esos cambios pero que con el tiempo se fue adaptando y ya no le resultaba difícil esconder su vergüenza bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

Su padre, era el único que no le reconocía sus esfuerzos. Desde niña que la despreciaba y ahora a sus 18 años no había cambiado ese sentimiento que su progenitor sentía hacia ella, odio y vergüenza.

Llego un momento hace años en que creyó todo lo que su padre decía de ella, que era una inútil y una débil. Que cómo heredera del clan no servia. Que asta su hermana pequeña la superaba en todo. Ella creyó todo eso y más. Aguanto las palizas de su padre, cómo una lección a aprender. Sus insultos, sus desprecios y sus llamadas al despacho, donde le pegaba sin razón, como una rutina.

No estaba sola, figurativamente no lo estaba, pero ella eso así no lo sentía, se sentía sola, desde hace mucho, desde que su madre murió.

Esa buena mujer que le había dado la vida, se fue. Así sin más. Tuvo a su hermana pequeña y dejo el mundo terrenal. Y cómo ella aún recuerda, se fue para volar libre como un ave, cómo siempre le hubiese gustado a ella también.

Su hermana, una niña demasiado arrogante y presuntuosa. Que seguía a su padre en todo, desde despreciarla a ella, hasta decir que ella sería la próxima heredera.

Le prometió a su madre que cuidaría de Hanabi, su pequeña hermana, pero por más que lo intentaba en el pasado, más palizas se ganaba.

Por que a su padre no le hacia ninguna gracia que su hija mayor quisiera apartar de sus atenciones a su hermana.

Cuando eran más pequeñas, ella se contenía de pegarle fuerte en sus peleas, las cuales eran programadas por el líder del clan, su padre.

Así la protegía de la furia de su padre, pero ella solo ganaba el desprecio de todos.

Pero todo esto lo escondía muy bien ella en una mascará de frialdad, ya los comentarios de su padre no la dañaban, nada la dañaba o eso dejaba ver.

Después de vestirse con sus habituales ropas ninja, y asearse, bajo al comedor de la casa, donde ya estaban su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi desayunando.

- Buenos días Hinata-sama. - la saludo como siempre hacía su primo.

- Buenos días Neji-oniisan. - le respondió ella – Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. - le reprendí mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- Lo olvide. - le dijo el joven.

- Buenos días Hanabi. - saludó ella al ver que su hermana no lo hacía.

- …Ummm... Buenos días... - le respondió la otra volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes y pasando de ella.

Así eran todos los almuerzos aunque aún podían ser peor, pensó para si misma Hinata.

Cuando su padre estaba en la mesa, allí si que era incomodo estar, pero por suerte para ella, su progenitor estaba de viaje de negocios o algo así.

Al menos podía decir que no estaba sola del todo en esa casa. Su primo Neji era el único que la apoyaba, recientemente, si pero lo hacía.

Hace unos años cuando estaban haciendo las pruebas para ascender de rango, le toco hacer un combate contra su primo, en el cual él casi la mata.

Debido al odio que sentía hacia ella y a su posición en el clan. El padre de Neji fue el hermano mayor de su padre, osea el que tendría que haber liderado el clan era su tío, pero murió en una misión. Y desde entonces Neji prometió venganza. Pero cambio de opinión al ver la injusticia con que la trataba su padre.

- Hasta la tarde. - dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

- Hasta la tarde Hinata. - me respondió Neji, pero Hanabi hacia como si yo no hubiese hablado, decidí dejarla en paz y me fui.

Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que quedarme encerrada en casa. Tenía que encontrarme con Naruto.

Quedemos en vernos en el Ichiharu Ramen. Un restaurante de ramen, el cual Naruto frecuentaba siempre, gracias a su adicción por dicha comida.

Hoy no tenía misión para hacer, era mi día libre. Nos daban siempre uno a la semana, si podían.

Se podría decir que aún mantenía la cordura en esa casa de locos en la que vivía, gracias a Naruto. Que aunque el no lo supiera siempre fue mi salida a los temores, siempre fue el apoyo que impedía que me derrumbase, con su carácter emprendedor, aunque un poco hiperactivo.

De algo estaba segura en esta vida, quería a Naruto más que a nada en el mundo.

Llegue por fin al restaurante y entre por la puerta, en la que colgaban unas tiras de colores como cortinas.

Divise a Naruto, con su pelo rubio, sentado en una mesa y solo.

En cuanto me vio me saludo alegremente con la mano y yo enrojecí un poco, no me podía controlar, mi felicidad era demasiada para retenerla.

Me senté enfrente de él y el me miraba sonriente pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules que yo no supe descifrar.

- Hola Hinata-chan. Me parece extraño que quedáramos... ¿Sabes? Tu y yo nunca habíamos quedado, por lo que pienso que algo quieres decirme. ¿No? - me dijo Naruto una vez que me senté.

- Hola Naruto-kun. - conseguí decirle sin trabarme – E-s verdad, te-engo algo que d-decirte. - otra vez ese maldito tartamudeo me traicionaba.

- Dime. No te cortes. - me dijo él sonriendo.

- Veras... Y-yo... siempre te e a-admirado. - le dije muerta de vergüenza – P-or eso... quie-ro decirte que me... g-gustas... - acabe sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara pero esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

- Hinata-chan... - murmuro el sorprendido pero con pesar – L-lo siento... - dijo con la voz entrecortada mientra me agarraba las manos con las suyas – Pero yo no te amo de esa manera. Alguien más ocupa mi corazón. - acabó de decir mientras soltaba mis manos y me miraba con tristeza y limpiaba suavemente mis lagrimas.

- L-o entiendo... - dije yo llorando.

- No, no lo entiendes... - me dijo el sorpendiendome y haciendo que me lo quedara mirando a los ojos – Tú siempre has sido una persona especial para mí... Pero como una hermanita. - me dijo Naruto – No quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda... ¿Tú si?

- N-o... Me conformo con s-er tu am-iga. - le dije yo con el corazón roto pero feliz por Naruto al saber que alguien ya llenaba su corazón - ¿Quien es ella?

- Tú la conoces... es Sakura-chan... - me dijo.

Sakura.... Sakura... Ese nombre me martilleaba los oídos. Cómo pude ser tan... tan tonta. Las cosas estaban tan claras... y yo no las había visto. Ella era su compañera de equipo, por la cual él moría, desde siempre.

- Oh... - no pude decir más por que más lagrimas salían de mis ojos y me intente tapar con la manos la cara.

- Hinata-chan... - me dijo suavemente Naruto mientras me apartaba las manos y me daba un caluroso abrazo.

No sabía que decir, se sentía tan cómodo ese contacto sin embargo él no me amaba como yo.

Con algo me tendría que conformar, si no podía tener su amor, me conformaría con su amistad, aunque me doliera en el alma.

- ¡Naruto-kun! - escuche de pronto desde los brazos de Naruto a alguien chillar histericamente.

Naruto se separo de mí rápidamente y lanzo una mirada a detrás mío.

Su cara se puso blanca y comenzó a sudar. Eso me asustó y me gire en la misma dirección que él.

Dios... Si aún me quieres llevame lejos... Rogué mientras veía la cara enfurecida de Sakura no muy lejos de mí y a su lado el inconfundible, moreno y alto, heredero del clan Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido, eres una puta?! - me grito Sakura a la vez que me daba una buena cachetada, que me dejo perpleja y con sus dedos marcados en la mejilla.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! - grito Naruto poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Naruto! ¡Andando con esta... esta perra! ¡Que bajo caíste! - le grito ella mirándonos a los dos con odio.

- Sa-akura... - intente hablarle yo y desentender este mal entendido.

- ¿¡Qué!? - me dijo ella con rabia.

- Naruto y yo no somos nada... - dije yo soltando mas lagrimas – Él te quiere a ti, me lo acaba de decir.

- ¡No te creo! - dijo ella ruburizandose.

- Es verdad... - dijo Naruto – Te amo Sakura-chan...

- ¡Oh! - dijo ella fuera ya de su enfado - ¡Lo siento Hinata! ¡No quise pegarte pero me invadieron los celos! - me dijo ella arrepentida.

- No... no pasa nada. - le dije yo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Acompaña a Hinata-chan a su casa! ¡Que Sakura-chan y yo tenemos que hablar! - le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, el cual nos miraba de manera indiferente.

- Tsk. - dijo él – ¿Vienes o no? - me dijo mientras se iba.

Insegura de que hacer, y viendo que Naruto me decía que fuera que no pasaba nada, salí y seguí a Sasuke-san por la calle.

Ahora que me fijo es un joven muy alto, yo no soy bajita, pero él me saca por lo menos diez centímetros.

Desde que volvió de cumplir su venganza es mas distante que antes.

Nunca he hablado con él y me siento incomoda caminando a su lado.

- ¿Te rechazó, no? - me dijo de pronto parándose en medio del camino y haciendo que me chocara con su espalda.

- ¿Uh? - dije yo desconcertada.

- ¡Que si te rechazó! - grito él cerca de mí cara.

- Si... me rechazó... - dije y comencé a llorar otra vez.

- No llores. Me molesta. - me dijo él levantándome la cara con una mano.

- ¿Qué ha-ces...? - le pregunte desconcertada y aturdida por su cercanía.

Pero Sasuke no me contestó siquiera, sino que hizo algo que me sorprendió en gran medida. Lo único que sentí fueron sus labios contra los míos.

¡Uh! ¡Mi primer beso! Pensé con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin reaccionar aún.

Sasuke seguía haciendo presión con sus labios, moviendolos de manera firme sobre mi boca rigída.

Cuando Sasuke la cogió por la cintura, para apegarla más a él, ella volvió a la realidad, y escandalizada se aparto de un empujón y se lo quedo mirando con indignación y vergüenza.

- ¿P-or que ha he-echo eso, Uchiha-san? - le pregunté desconcertada y avergonzada.

- Tsk. Solo quería que te callaras y dejaras de llorar. - me contestó él indiferente pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos negros.

- N-o vuelvas a h-hacer eso. - le dije mientras me alejaba de él dos pasos.

- ¿Y quien va a impedírmelo... tú? - dijo él con ironía.

- No s-se puede hablar contigo. - dije aún enfadada – Me voy.

- Llamame por mi nombre que tenemos la misma edad, Hinata. - me respondió él – Y pronto nos volveremos a ver. - dijo mientras se alejaba por la calle.

- Si tú lo dices... - murmure para mi misma.

Esto era inaudito. Jamás pensé que mi primer beso, fuera con Sasuke-san. Yo quería dárselo a Naruto, pero como ya pudé comprobar antes, ese día la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

Primero la rechaza Naruto y luego Sasuke la besa, sin darle ella algún motivo, y que le dice él, que era para que se callara.

Hombres... ¿Quién los entiende? Se preguntaba a si misma, mientras traspasaba el gran portón de su casa.

Recorrió sin prisas los pasillos de la mansión donde vivía y se metió en su cuarto.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y una vez en la soledad de su cuarto los recuerdos del rechazó de Naruto invadieron otra vez su mente, atormentándola.

¿Cómo podría ella olvidar a Naruto? Lo veía imposible.

Se tumbó en su suave cama y lloró, lloró y dejo salir todo lo que tenía en el corazón, todo lo que hacia que su alma le pesara.

Estuvo gran parte de la noche llorando.

Y una vez que pudo conciliar el sueño, se durmió con el ultimo pensamiento en la cabeza, recordando ese beso que le dio Sasuke, y sin ser consciente sonrió.

######################################

Al otro día, una vez levantada se sentía mejor que ayer, si, lo de Naruto-kun ya no le pesaba tanto.

Pensando en si seria un buen día se dio un baño y se vistió como lo hacia normalmente.

Bajo por las escaleras y cómo hizo ayer se sentó a almorzar con su familia, con la sorpresa de que estaba también su padre presente.

- Buenos días padre. - saludé cortesmente a mi padre con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenos días Hinata. - contestó él.

- Buenos días Hanabi y Neji. - dije mirando a los otros dos comensales.

- Buenos días Hinata. - contestaron pero Hanabi me miraba de forma rara.

- Después del desayuno ven a mi despacho Hinata, tenemos que hablar. - me dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor.

- Esta bien... - dije imaginándome las peores cosas que podrían pasar en esa reunión con mi padre.

¿Qué querrá ahora? Hace ya mucho tiempo que no me llamaba a su despacho.

Pensaba Hinata, vacilando en la puerta del despacho de su padre.

No me atrevía a entrar, puede sonar tonto, pero, para mi todos los momentos vividos dentro de esas cuatro paredes.... no fueron agradables.

Siempre la llamaba para darle una mala noticia. Primero le informo de la muerte de su madre y después comenzaron los castigos y reproches.

Sin saber de donde sacaba el valor necesario, alargo la mano, pico y espero que las cosas no fueran a peor.

- Pasa. - le respondió desde adentro su padre.

Abrió la puerta y entro. Su padre estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio y la miraba fijamente.

- Siéntate. - le ordeno mas que sugerir el hombre.

Ella eso mismo hizo. Y una vez que estuvo sentada, intento tranquilizarse.

Su padre solamente la estaba mirando, pero por que tenía ella ese mal presentimiento.

- Tenemos que hablar. - me dijo mi padre – Hace tiempo que me preguntaba algo. ¿Sabes? Y hasta hace unos días no encontré la respuesta. - continuo mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón – Y aquí esta la solución a mi problema. - dijo mostrandole los papeles – Te he comprometido en matrimonio con alguien.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte blanca como la leche.

- Lo que has oido. Alguien me pidió tu mano en matrimonio y yo acepté. - le contesto el hombre.

- N-no pu-edes hacerme es-sto... s-soy tu hij-ja. - dije tartamudeando y con ganas de llorar.

- Bah. Cosa sin importancia, que seas hija miá no te da privilegios. No te los mereces. - contestó él a la suplica de su hija – Tu prometido, necesita a una mujer para tener descendencia... y yo necesito deshacerme de ti. - siguió el sin tener en cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija.

- ¿Y... quien es él pad-dre? - pregunté con la mirada vaciá.

- Por ahora no te lo diré. Mañana por la tarde él vendrá a visitarte. - le contestó el hombre haciendo un ademan con la mano – Y ahora retirate.

¿Por que a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto?

Pensaba impotente Hinata, afuera de la puerta del despacho de su padre, donde minutos antes se enteraba de su destino.

Ella ya sabía que con Naruto no podría tener algo... Pero por que la tenían que obligar a casarse...

Su padre esa vez había cruzado el límite. Con esa orden la había condenado a morir en vida.

Nunca pensó que eso pasaría, y ni siquiera sabía a quien la iba a atar su padre de por vida...

Mañana... Mañana conocería a ese hombre que seria participe de su caída.

¿Si su vida ya estaba arruinada... que más daba lo que le pasara desde ahora? Si la querían casar con ese desconocido, que la casaran. Lo tenía decidido. Saldría de esa casa, lejos de su padre y el maltrato... Al menos esperaba que el hombre ese no fuera muy mayor.

- Hinata. - oí la voz de mi primo cerca.

- ¿Neji? - conteste enfocando la vista dándome cuenta de que había estado llorando.

- Lo siento mucho. - dijo su primo con tristeza – Lo he escuchado todo.

- Ya da igual, eso ahora no importa. ¿Sabes? Creo que algo bueno tiene que salir de todo esto. ¿No? - dije sin ganas.

- El destino lo ha querido, así que algo saldrá de esto. - contestó Neji.

- Voy a retirarme a mi cuarto... - dije – Aun no asimilo todo esto bien.

- Quiero que sepa que siempre puede contar conmigo. - me dijo dándome un abrazo.

- Gracias, Neji-oniisan. - dije correspondiendo al abrazo.

- La dejo para que descanse. - le dijo él separándose – Cualquier cosa... la que sea, solo tiene que decírmela. - dijo y se retiró por los pasillos.

Mis horas en esta casa estaban contadas.

Sabía que en el momento en que mi padre me casará, no volvería a pisar territorio Hyuuga.

Odiando aún más que antes a mi padre, subí las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta y me metí en mi habitación.

Nadie podía hacer ya nada por ayudarme. Mi destino ya estaba marcado.

Que fuera lo que dios quisiera, me dije a mi misma en un intento de consolarme.

Sin ganas de moverme me tire en mi cama y desee poder dormirme y no despertarme jamás.

Pero la vida no iba a ser tan buena conmigo, eso ya estaba comprobado.

Pasaron horas, minutos o segundos, que se yo, cuando al fin el sueño me gano y entre lagrimas me dormí.

#########################################################

Lo primero que sentí fueron los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, darme en la cara.

Me hubiese gustado seguir durmiendo, al menos así no era consciente de mi destino.

Me levanté de la cama, y me percate de que seguía vestida con lo que me puse ayer.

Primero tomaría un baño relajante y luego bajaría, a lo mejor todo esto solo era solo un sueño, un misero y horrible sueño.

Después de bañarme y asearme me puse otra ropa, para ser más exactos, un vestido de color lavanda que me llagaba por debajo de las rodillas y que era de tirantes gordos, sin mucho escote. Deje mi pelo suelto, aún húmedo después del baño y me puse unas sandalias ninja que pegaban con la ropa.

Baje las escaleras y entre al comedor, allí solo estaba mi hermana pequeña.

La cual me miraba con burla y con algo más que no logre identificar, en su penetrante mirada blanca.

Me senté y sin ganas siquiera de saludar comencé a comer la comida que había servido la doncella, que trabajaba en la cocina.

- Así que te casas. - me dijo mi hermana indiferente - ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que nunca me iba a librar de ti.

No se por que pero un sentimiento extraño afloro en mi cuerpo, rencor hacia mi hermana.

Pensé que al menos yo no me tendría que casar con mi primo ni aguantar siempre las cadenas del clan, y se lo quise demostrar, quise demostrarle que ella seria más desgraciada aún que yo.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes Hanabi? 12 ¿No? - le dije yo – Y cuantos tiene nuestro primo. ¿20? - le pregunte a lo que ella me miraba desconcertada – Al menos yo no me tendré que casar con mi propio primo ni aguantar a este clan, lleno de hombres arrogantes y prepotentes.

- Pues yo soy feliz con lo que padre ha decidido para mí. Y se con quien me casare. No como tú. - me dijo ella.

- Yo ya e aceptado mi destino, pero cuando crezcas y te enamores, la cosa cambiara y tú sufrirás. - le dije de manera cruel y para mi satisfacción se le aguaron los ojos.

- ¡Se lo diré a padre! - grito antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

Me sentía mal. No tendría que haberle dicho esas cosas a mí hermana. No iba conmigo, ser así. Decidida me levanté de la mesa y intercepte a Hanabi en el pasillo, antes de que pudiera hablar con padre.

- ¡Hanabi! - grité mientras la cogía del brazo y la giraba para verla a la cara y darme cuenta de que estaba llorando - ¡Perdón! No quería decir esas palabras. - le dije arrepentida.

- ¡Lo siento yo también! Nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que te decía, lo siento... - murmuro la otra llorando y abrazándose a ella.

- Ya... no llores... - le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo - ¿Tú lo amas verdad?

- Si... yo quiero a nuestro primo, pero se que él no me quiere de esa forma. - le dijo su hermana.

- No pierdas la esperanza. Se que seras feliz. - le dije.

- Gracias... espero que tú también lo seas. - le dijo su hermana separándose y limpiándose la cara – Si padre me ve así, lo tengo claro.

- Venga, vete a tu cuarto y descansa. - le dije.

- Hasta más tarde. - se despidió Hanabi subiendo por las escaleras.

¿Su clan guardaba alguna maldición que impedía que la gente fuese feliz?

Se preguntaba mientras se dejaba arreglar por las mucamas, su prometido ya estaba en la sala, junto a su padre esperando por ella.

Seria demasiado mayor... sería incluso mayor que su padre... Esperaba que no, tampoco tenía ella el estomago para estar con un señor mayor, un viejo.

Cuando las mucamas le dijeron que ya estaba preparada, se miro al espejo y le agrado su imagen.

Tenía el pelo suelto, los labios rojo carmín y los ojos con sombras lilas.

Le habían puesto un vestido, de color azul fuerte, que le llegaba por un palmo arriba de las rodillas, y de tirantes finos, con un poco de escote y sujeto a su cuerpo.

- Hinata-sama. Su padre ya la espera abajo. - le dijo una mucama al entrar al cuarto.

- Gracias. Dile que ya bajo. - le dije a la chica que salio después por la puerta.

Sali del cuarto acompañada de alguna mucama. Al bajar las escaleras me encontre con Neji, que la miraba de forma extraña, más bien preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunte suavemente a Neji una vez que estuve a su lado.

- Umm nada... Solo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando lo veas. - me contestó él.

- ¿No será un viejo, verdad? - le pregunté asustada con la idea.

- No... es bastante joven... - contestó Neji.

- Uf... al menos no es viejo... - le respondí mientras le sonreía.

- Ven, vamos, te acompañare hasta allí. - me dijo Neji – Ordenes de tu padre.

- Vale, al menos no iré sola al matadero. - le respondí irónicamente mientras me agarraba a su brazo.

- Siempre es mejor ir acompañado. - dijo Neji mientras caminabamos por los pasillos.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ten-Ten? - le pregunte interesada por su relación.

- Mal... - me respondió Neji girándose a verme – Hemos roto.

- ¿Por? - le pregunte extrañada, ya que se les veía bien juntos.

- Cosas que pasan... Ya sabes... Me dijo que le gustaba otro y ya. - me dijo dolido.

- Dale tiempo, ya veras como las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. - le dijo yo.

- Ahora esta con Lee. - me dijo – No me lo esperaba, pero si ella quiere eso, no soy quien para impedirlo.

- Así se habla. Ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad, como te mereces Neji. - le dije pensando en mi hermana.

- Supongo... - me dijo – Ya hemos llegado. - dijo mirándome y señalando la puerta de enfrente.

- Si... Haber que pasa. - murmure yo.

- Algún problema... sólo grita y vendré. - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, y gracias por todo. - le dije yo sonriendo.

- De nada... Hasta luego. - me dijo.

- Si... hasta luego. - le respondí yo mientras él se alejaba de mi lado.

Alise las arrugas imaginarias de mi vestido, intentando así ganar tiempo.

Notando mis manos sudadas, alce una de ellas y pique suavemente a la puerta, recibiendo un pasa de mi padre.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior abrí la puerta, para llevarme la sorpresa de mi vida.

Allí delante mío estaban reunidos mi padre... y Sasuke Uchiha.

Si en ese momento me hubiesen dado un espejo, abría visto mi boca abierta y los ojos dilatados, en señal de shock.

- Pasa, hija y siéntate. - me dijo mi padre mirándome molesto.

Saliendo de mi shock y sin mirar a nadie me senté en frente de mi padre y Sasuke.

¿Qué hacia él aquí? No sera... mi prometido. Madre mía si lo es... no se que pensar siquiera.

- Hija te presento a tu prometido. - me dijo mi padre – Él es Uchiha Sasuke, creo que ya lo conoces. ¿No?

- Si... un poco... - murmure yo pensando en el beso de ayer.

- Mejor... aunque... creo que mejor los dejo solos para que se conozcan. - dijo mi padre levantándose – Uchiha. Hinata. - dijo antes de salir y dejándonos solos en un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Ves? - me dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado – Te dije ayer que nos volveríamos a ver pronto...

- Si, lo digo. Pero... ¿Por que... haces esto? - le pregunte mirándolo a la cara y refiriéndome a que se quisiera casar conmigo.

- Fácil. Necesito volver a poblar mi clan... y tú Byakugan me interesa. - me dijo mirándome – Así que le pedí a tu padre tú mano y aquí estoy.

- Ya que... prefiero casarme contigo a seguir en esta casa. - le dije mirando para otro lado.

- Mejor para ti. ¿No? - me dijo burlón – No me niegues que te sientes alagada de casarte conmigo. Soy muy codiciado por todas.

- A mí eso no me importa. No me gustabas en la academia y no me gustas ahora tampoco. - le dije.

- ¿Enserio? Quien lo diría. Igual no te creo. - me dijo él.

- Piensa lo que quieras... soñar es gratis. - murmure lo último esperando que no me oyera.

- Piensa lo mismo para ti. Ya sabes con eso de que siempre estas en las nubes, debes de soñar mucho. - me dijo mirándome de manera extraña.

- ¿Desde cuando... mi padre y tú decidieron esto? - le pregunté esquivando su penetrante mirada.

- Al poco tiempo de que volví. - me contestó levantándose y parándose en frete de mí.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunte mirándolo desde mi lugar.

Tsk. - soltó mientras se agachaba y me miraba a los ojos – Solo estoy apreciando la mercancía. - me dijo mientras me tocaba una mejilla.

- ¡Oye! - le grité mientras quitaba su mano de mi mejilla - ¡Qué vosotros decidierais esto no te da derecho a decirme eso! - le dije refiriéndome a lo de mercancía, ni que fuera una vaca en venta.

- No te ofendas. Eso es lo que eres, sabes tu padre te ha vendido, he pagado por ti. - me dijo acercándose más – Me casare contigo por que quiero... tú ya eres mía. - dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mis rígidos labios.

- Pronto tendrás noticias mías. - dijo Sasuke mientras salia por la puerta.

Una vez que se hubo ido, me toque los labios sorprendida. Aunque tendría que odiarlo como a mi padre, el que me vendió a Sasuke, palabras dichas por él. No podía. Cada vez que lo miraba me perdía en sus oscuros ojos, que no demostraban nada y a la vez todo, eran misteriosos.

Mi padre... Decepción tras otra me ha ido dando... pero la de hoy supera mis expectativas.

Venderme, ni que fuera una puta o un animal.

Desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, tal vez, podría a ver conocido a alguien y casarme por amor, pero como siempre el destino me tenía preparado alguna jugada que me hacia caer, y volver a caer más bajo.

Estoy harta.

Me dije mientras me levantaba y salia de ese cuarto.

Deseé no encontrarme a nadie por los pasillos, pero como siempre, nada estaba de mi favor.

Allí delante mío estaba mi padre.

- Hinata. - me dijo - ¿Uchiha ya se ha ido?

- Si... - le dije yo mirándolo con odio de lo que él se percató.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? - me dijo mirándome con odio igual – Ya te has enterado de nuestro trato. ¿Es eso?

- No se como pudiste haber caído tan bajo, padre. Como para vender a una hija. - le dije.

- ¿Que querías que hiciera? No servias para nada, así que por que no sacar algo a cambio de ti. - me dijo.

- Siempre he intentado complacerte. - le dije mirándolo con tristeza – Y tú, lo único que hacías era despreciarme. - continué mirándolo de manera indiferente – Así que como único favor en la vida te pido que no vuelvas a hablarme ni a llamarme hija. - le dije mientras él me miraba sorprendido – Al igual que yo no te considero ya mi padre.

Y sin esperar respuesta me fui dejando al que hasta ahora consideraba mi padre, parado en medio de un solitario pasillo de la mansión Hyuuga, sin salir de su asombro.

Unas silenciosas lagrimas me delataron.

Me pare y tape mi cara con las manos, a la vez que los espasmos sacudían mi cuerpo a causa del llanto.

Me deje caer en una pared y enrosque mis brazos en mis rodillas a la vez que escondía la cabeza en estas.

Me prometí no volver a llorar. Pero por lo que se ve no soy capaz de cumplirlo. Lloraba por la injusticia de mi vida. La boda y el desprecio de mis familiares.

Ojala estuviese mi madre aún, las cosas no hubiesen sido así con ella.

Siempre la recuerdo como una persona amable y de sonrisa gentil.

No se cuento rato estuve así.

Llegó un momento en que no me quedaban mas lagrimas. Me levanté y limpie el rastro de lagrimas de mi cara.

No bajaría a cenar hoy.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que di con una mucama. La pare y le dije que me trajese la cena a mi cuarto, que hoy no cenaría con el resto.

La chica me dijo que a la hora de cenar subiera mi cena al cuarto.

También le dije que dijere a mi padre que me encontraba mal, que por eso no bajaba.

Cuando todo quedo arreglado, subí a mi cuarto y me metí en la bañera.

La llene de agua templada y le puse sales de baño con olor a fresa, y allí estuve no se cuanto tiempo sumergida, relajando mis tensos músculos y buscando una vía de escape.

Salí de la bañera y me puse mi pijama de color lila, el que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes.

Vi que la cena ya la tenia servida en una mesa de mi cuarto.

Consistía en una sopa de carne y fideos y un poco de verduras salteadas con salsa de soja.

No estaba mal, no era mi plato preferido, pero no estaba mal.

Una cosa que de verdad esta bien en mi casa es la comida, siempre esta buena.

Yo también se cocinar pero no se me permite cocinar en casa, a lo mejor en mi nueva casa puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Inconscientemente sonreí ante tal pensamiento. En las misiones siempre cocinaba yo, y Shino y Kiba decían que la comida estaba muy buena.

Shino y Kiba...

No estaban en la aldea en estos momentos. La hokaje los había mandado a la aldea del trueno en una misión sin tiempo definido, ya llevaban seis meses allí.

Tanto tiempo sin entrenar con ellos, pero tampoco había dejado de entrenar, por las noches, aveces me escapaba por la ventana de mi cuarto y entrenaba en el lago del centro del bosque.

El agua era mi elemento y ese entrenamiento me ayudaba a dominarla.

Basta de pensar en cosas tristes me dije.

Me metí en la cama y me dormí pensando en que pesadilla me depararía el mañana.

#############################################

Alguien moviendo mi hombro me despertó de tan agradable sueño, en el que yo era libre y no tenia que sufrir.

- ¡Hermana! - decía la voz de aquel ser que me había despertado.

Fingiendo que dormía moví un hombro y aparte esa mano y me acomode otra vez entre las suaves mantas.

- No seas perezosa. - me decía esa persona – Venga que padre te esta esperando en el despacho.

¿Padre? Entonces quien es el que esta en esta habitación... ¡Hanabi! Dios que tonta soy...

- Hanabi. - dije yo con voz ronca de dormir.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! - me dijo mi hermana.

- ¿Sabes que quiere padre? - no iba a decirle lo que paso ayer a mi hermana no quiero preocupar-la.

- No. Pero se le veía enfadado... ¿Que le habrás dicho...? - me dijo Hanabi con voz preocupada.

- Nada... Nada. - le dije yo levantándome de la cama.

- Bueno te dejo para que te vistas... ¡Adiós! - me dijo Hanabi mientras yo la miraba extrañada.

- ¿A donde te vas? - le pregunte mientras me dirigía a mi armario.

- ¡Ah! De misión. - me dijo ella – Me la dieron ayer por la tarde... salgo una semana entera a Suna.

- ¡Vaya! Que te vaya bien la misión. - le dije yo sinceramente – ¿Sabes que Neji a roto con Ten-Ten?

- ¿En serio? No lo sabia. - me dijo emocionada por la noticia - ¿Crees que él y yo tenemos una oportunidad?

- Claro. Ya lo verás, por ahora muéstrate amable y amigable con él. - le dije yo – Ya verás cómo seras recompensada.

- Si tu lo dices... te haré caso. - me dijo ella - ¡Adiós! - se despidió de mi mientras salia por la puerta.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Que te vaya bien! - le dije yo sonriendole.

Me hacia feliz ver que por fin me llevaba bien con mi hermanita.

Se que Neji y ella harán una bonita pareja en el futuro... cómo líderes del clan. Unirán las dos ramas y se acabaran los conflictos internos.

Si mi padre no me hubiese desheredado yo me tendría que haber casado con mi primo. No quiero ni pensar en lo desgraciadas que hubiésemos sido Hanabi y yo. Ella por amarlo a él y yo por considerarlo cómo un hermano y viendo a mi hermana sufrir.

Al menos ellos serian felices... y ello me hacía feliz a mi también aunque sea un poquito.

¿Que querrá ahora mi _padre_?

¡Bah! Que más da, voy a averiguarlo y me dará igual... si eso haré.

Con las ropas habituales mías, y ya aseada baje hasta el despacho de mi progenitor.

Entre sin llamar y me lo quede viendo de frente sin temor a su ira.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le dije en tono mordaz.

- Hija... Si no te comportas de mejor manera tendré que castigarte. - me dijo con voz severa y odio en la mirada.

- ¿Castigarme? ¿Tú..? ¿Con que derecho te atreverías a hacer eso? - le dije yo recordando el trato entre él y el Uchiha – No que me vendiste al Uchiha, él me dijo que ya era de su propiedad así que no creo que él quiera que me maltrates... ya sabes por la mercancía en buen estado.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! - gritó fuera de si con rabia.

- Él me lo dijo. - repetí.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Asquerosa, inútil y inservible niña! - me dijo echándome a empujones de su despacho.

- ¡No hace falta que empujes, ya me voy! - le dije saliendo del despacho – Voy a ir a hablar con Uchiha, no creo que vuelvas a verme el pelo. Adiós _padre._

- ¡Eso no vuelvas más a esta casa! ¡No mientras yo viva! ¡Estas definitivamente desterrada de este clan! - me grito a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su despacho de un tirón haciendo crujir las bisagras.

Ya estaba hecho... Definitivamente el día no podía ir mejor. Pensó Hinata con ironía.

¿Qué haría ahora? Gracias a su gran boca su padre la había echado de la casa antes de tiempo.

Pero es que lo que le dijo no se lo podía callar, no, ya estaba harta.

Piensa... piensa... ¿Dónde me puedo quedar hasta la boda?

Ten-Ten... no, no está, esta de misión.

Temari, tampoco, vive en Suna con su novio Shikamaru.

Sakura... no ella tampoco.

¿Ino? Si... en los últimos tiempos se habían hecho buenas amigas.

Decidida, hizo las maletas y se fue sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Los únicos que la ataban a esa clan, eran su hermana y su primo, y ella no pensaba perder contacto con ellos.

Recorrí algunas calles de la villa, todas rebosaban de alegría, la gente parecía inmune a las desgracias, pero no en su caso.

A ella también le gustaría vivir sin preocupaciones, pero eso era mucho pedir.

Por fin llego a la casa de Ino, que vivía con su novio Sai.

Picó y pacientemente espero a que se abriera la puerta.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Que sorpresa! - la saludo una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, bastante hermosa.

- ¡Ino! - la salude mientras nos fundimos en un abrazo.

- Dime. ¿A pasado algo en tu casa? - le preguntó la rubia perspicaz mirando las maletas.

- Pues si. - le dije – Entramos y te lo explico mejor.

- Claro, vamos. - le dijo Ino entrando seguida de ella – Sai no esta en estos momentos, esta de misión. - le contó mirándola – Era por si preguntabas.

- Vaya, ahora a todos les dan misiones menos a nosotras. - le dije de broma.

- Eso parece. - dijo ella siguiendo el juego.

- Ahora dime, ¿Que pasa? - me preguntó una vez que estábamos sentadas en la sala de estar.

- Mi padre me ha echado de casa. - le dije.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Ese hombre! ¡No sabes cuanto lo detesto Hinata! Por todo lo que te ha hecho. - me dijo sinceramente, ella ya sabia mi historia yo se la conté.

- Lo que oyes, primero me vende y luego me echa. - le explique sin pensar en mis palabras.

- ¡Venderte! ¡Que dices! - exclamo horrorizada.

- Mierda... - dije por lo bajo al darme cuenta de mi error.

- Explicámelo todo. - me exijo Ino.

- Hace unos días me entere de que mi _padre _me había comprometido con alguien. - le dije – Después me lo presento... era Sasuke Uchiha. - le conté viendo como se le abrían más los ojos de la sorpresa – Él me dijo que mi _padre _me había vendido, que él me compró y que se casaría conmigo. - le conté – Esta mañana le dije a mi padre que sabia que me había vendido, me amenazo con pegarme y yo le dije que ya no era de su propiedad y él me echo de casa. - terminé por relatar con tristeza.

- Pobre... No te preocupes... quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Sai. - me dijo ella cogiéndome la mano.

- Gracias... - le dije con voz temblorosa.

- No hay de que. Para eso están las amigas. - me dijo sonriéndome – Sasuke en verdad es una buena persona, se que te hará feliz.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunté intrigada.

- Sólo lo sé. Si te atreves a mirar más allá de su atractivo físico, verás que se esconde una buena persona, solitaria y triste, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Él necesita que le den amor, afecto y que lo cuides, Hinata. - me dijo Ino – Cuando se fue, me quede muy triste. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él no era amor era obsesión. Y me di cuenta también de su soledad, cosa que nunca antes me percaté.

- Ino... - dije yo sorprendida – No sabía que fueras una persona tan sentimental.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía no sabes... - me dijo con voz misteriosa.

- Intentaré hacer caso de tus palabras. - le dije yo – Él también merece una oportunidad y se la voy a dar, osea, nos la vamos a dar.

- Así se habla. - me dijo ella.

- ¿Para cuando es la boda? - me preguntó Ino.

- Aún no lo sé. - le dije yo.

- Me invitarás. ¿Verdad? - me dijo ella divertida.

- Claro, quiero que seas mi dama de honor. - le dije yo sinceramente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo seré! - me dijo ella feliz.

- Sasuke me dijo que ya se pondría en contacto conmigo... para los planes de boda. - le expliqué.

- Bien, bien. - dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - le dije yo.

- Claro. Dime. - dijo Ino.

- ¿Qué paso entre Sakura y tú? - le pregunté.

- Ummm... - articulo ella con la mirada triste – Ella no quería que yo saliera con Sai y nos distanciamos.

- Pero ella está con Naruto... - dije yo.

- Ya pero es muy celosa de todos los chicos... - dijo Ino – Ahora ya me da igual, prefiero estar sin ella.

- Siento lo de Naruto también. - me dijo Ino.

- Eso ya esta olvidado. - confesé, ahora ya no me sentía enamorada de Naruto.

- Me alegro mucho. - me dijo Ino – Ven que te llevó a tu habitación.

- Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí. - dije yo haciendo una reverencia.

- No me des las gracias, lo hago por gusto. - dijo ella.

- ¿Naruto y Sakura al final están juntos? - le pregunte con curiosidad ya que lo ultimo que sabía de ellos fue ese día en el que me declaré al rubio.

- Si, se ve que por fin Sakura a madurado. - me dijo Ino - ¿Los invitarás a la boda?

- Supongo que sí, todavía no sé que quiere hacer Sasuke. - le contesté sinceramente.

- Aquí es. - me dijo mientras abría una puerta dejando ver un bonito cuarto con una cama, un armario y una gran ventana.

- Gracias, es muy bonita la habitación. - le dije.

- Yo misma la decoré. - me contestó con orgullo – Te dejó para que te instales.

- Vale, hasta después. - le dije entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

######################################

Ya hacia dos días que vivía en casa de Ino.

Por suerte no he tenido noticias de mi casa, al menos mi padre cumplirá su palabra y no lo tendré que ver más, o eso espero.

Ayer por la tarde vino Sakura.

Me pude dar cuenta de que en verdad ella no era mala persona, incluso nos hicimos amigas y hizo las paces con Ino.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado y prometió apoyarme, también me confesó que se dio cuenta hace tiempo de que en verdad quería a Naruto y Sasuke fue una obsesión, cómo le paso a Ino.

No puedo quejarme mucho, las cosas no están yendo tan mal.

Pienso metida en la bañera, aseandome para un nuevo día.

Después me visto con un vestido de color rosa, cortesía de Ino y me dejo el pelo suelto.

Cuando me estaba poniendo las chancletas ninja, un estruendo en el piso de abajo me puso alerta.

- ¡¿Dónde esta ella, Ino?! - oí sobresaltada a alguien con la voz familiar gritando abajo.

- ¡Esta arriba! - le contestó Ino – Espera a que la llame para que baje, Sasuke. - así que el que gritaba era Sasuke... ¿Para que me quiere ahora?

Después de eso no hay nada más, solo los pasos de alguien hacia mi cuarto.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo Ino tocando a la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Claro, pasa. - le dije yo esperando a que me hiciera bajar con Sasuke.

- Oye, Sasuke esta abajo, bastante alterado y quiere verte. - me dijo asomándose por la puerta.

- Ya los oí hablar antes... Ya bajo. - le dije mientras las dos bajábamos las escaleras y entrabamos a la sala de estar.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el centro de la sala, con el ceño fruncido y me miraba de manera fija y penetrante.

Entre sin saber que esperar de todo esto, Ino iba a mi lado y miraba seriamente a Sasuke.

- Aquí esta ella. - le dijo Ino a Sasuke – Los dejo solos para que hablen. - dijo saliendo y guiñándome un ojo dejándome desconcertada.

- Así que aquí estabas... - me dijo Sasuke – No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para descubrir donde estabas metida. - terminó serio.

- Mi padre me echo de casa, por eso estoy aquí. - le dije.

- Lo se, ya hablé con tu padre pero el tampoco sabía nada. - dijo acercándose a mí – Al final Sakura me dijo donde estabas.

- Lo supuse. - respondí.

Él se me quedó viendo fijamente y levantó una de sus manos, y yo por reflejo cerré los ojos esperándome una ostia.

- No me tengas miedo... - me dijo en voz baja – Yo no soy como tu padre, yo nunca te haría daño. Tu padre jamás volverá a amenazarte. Tienes mi palabra en eso. - terminó acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

Involuntariamente abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que le dijo a mi padre defendiéndome de él y más por la caricia en si.

Nuestras miradas quedaron fijas la una en la otra.

Negro y blanco, tan diferentes pero a la vez iguales, compenetrados el uno en el otro.

- Eres tan hermosa... - dijo con voz rasposa que se me antojo seductora.

- ¿Qu-é ha-aces? - balbuceé como una tonta a causa del nerviosismo sintiendo un extraño calor en mi vientre.

- Umm... ¿Me permites besarte? - susurró Sasuke a pocos centímetros de mi cara, haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento en los labios.

Así de tan cerca es más atractivo aún si se puede.

Pensé anonada mirando fijamente sus labios, se veían tan masculinos y seductores... tenía ganas de probarlos.

Sin pensarlo mucho y dejándome llevar por el instinto le hice una afirmación con la cabeza.

Al momento sentí sus labios contra los míos.

Nunca había besado en serio a nadie nunca. No sabía que hacer.

Mientras pacientemente él movía sus labios contra los míos, sentí ese fuego en el vientre crecer. Lo quería más cerca de mí.

Le pasé las manos por el cuello y lo acerqué más mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por él.

Al sentir su lengua delineando mis labios, me sentí morir, era tan placentero.

Cómo Sasuke seguía insistiendo con su lengua, abrí mi boca y noté como su lengua tocaba la mía, llevándome a la locura y me apreté más contra su cuerpo, volviendo ese beso tímido en un duelo de lenguas, el cual ganaba él de mucho.

Cuando el aire se hacia escaso a regañadientes nos separemos para respirar.

Que vergüenza. Dios jamás pensé que haría una cosa cómo esta, y encima se sentiría tan bien.

- Besas bien. Para ser tu primera vez. - me dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Eh? - logré pronunciar mareada aún del beso.

- Mañana vendré y arreglaremos las cosas para la boda. - me dijo pasando por alto mi atontamiento – Hasta mañana princesa. - se despidió depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

- Hasta mañana Sasuke. - logré decir tocándome los labios y viéndolo irse.

Me había llamado princesa. Se sentía tan bien la palabra saliendo de sus labios. Nunca imagine que alguien cómo él me pudiera decir tales palabras, cómo tampoco nos imagine jamás besándonos.

Con curiosidad pasé la lengua por los labios, aún sentía su sabor en ellos, ese adictivo sabor que sólo él poseía y volví a sonrojarme.

#########################################

Maldito Hyuuga. Cómo se le ocurre echarla de su casa. Ya se lo deje bien claro esta tarde cuando fui a verla y no estaba.

Le dije que nunca más se acercara a ella, aunque fuera su padre, eso me daba igual. Todo el maldito día para descubrir que Hinata estaba en casa de Ino.

Aunque he sido recompensado... Ese beso... jamás me sentí de esa manera con otra chica, y tengo muchos otros besos con los que comparar ese, pero es el mejor sin duda.

¿Por que no te has controlado? Se la veía tan sorprendida.

Me reprendía a mi mismo camino a casa.

Pero es que se veía tan apetecible, esos labios de color rosa...

Además pronto será completamente tuya, pero lo malo es esperar.

Desde que volví a la aldea, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Hinata, desde que íbamos a la academia... incluso allí aunque no nos habláramos ella ya me gustaba.

Pero ella quería al tonto de Naruto. Nunca dejaba de mirarlo a escondidas, y yo me percataba de eso.

Cuando después deje la aldea, ella seguía en mi memoria, en las noches solitarias y frías la imaginaba conmigo, apoyándome.

Maté a mi mentor, Orochimaru. Después acabé con mi hermano Itachi, el culpable de que decidiera irme, y vengué con su muerte, la muerte de todo el clan y mis padres, que el mismo llevó a cabo.

Pero seguía sintiéndome solo. Siempre me he sentido solo. Lo único que quería para mí, era ella.

Al volver otra vez a Konoha, descubrí que Naruto y Hinata no salían, y me enteré que su padre quería venderla, así que yo mismo la compré.

El aspecto de ella cambio pero no su corazón, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica de la que me enamore en secreto y aún amo.

Ella me ha correspondido al beso que le he dado, algo debe de sentir por mí. Si no lo hace, igual nos casaremos y haré que se enamore de mí.

#################################

¿Por que sentí eso tan raro con el beso de ayer?

Intentaba responderme a mi misma sin resultado alguno.

La verdad es que Sasuke me parece guapo, bueno muy guapo y atractivo. A lo mejor lo que siento solo es lujuria.

No sé, nunca me ha pasado pero puede que sea eso. Si será eso.

Aunque intuyo que siento algo mas por él, cuando me beso sentí algo en el estomago, y no era asco y mi pulso se puso a mil.

Por más que me avergüenza, reconozco que quiero volver a repetir el beso.

- Hinata. ¿Vienes conmigo a casa de Sakura? - preguntaba Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- A la tarde tengo que estar aquí. - le dije recordando que venia Sasuke.

- Ya, vendremos antes. - contestó Ino.

- Vale, espera un momento que salgo. - le dije para ir a lavarme la cara y los dientes.

Son las 8 de la mañana... supongo que almorzaremos allí.

Acabé de asearme y salí para encontrarme con Ino, y juntas salimos de la casa.

Por el camino Ino me hablaba emocionada de su novio, sobre una posible pedida de mano, ella sospechaba que Sai pronto le diría que se casará con él.

Eso me recordó a mi boda, aunque yo no lo amará no lo veía tan mal después de todo, lo de casarme con él.

No era mala persona y tampoco era un cerdo que no se aseara. Y era fuerte, podría defenderme dado el caso.

- No se para que nos quiere Sakura, a estas horas. - me comentó Ino con el ceño fruncido.

- Nos ha invitado a almorzar. - dije yo.

- Si, pero... me huelo que quiere algo más. - continuó Ino.

- Ya lo veremos. - respondí.

- ¿Qué paso ayer para que estuvieras tan roja? - me preguntó alzando y bajando las cejas de manera sugerente.

Yo me puse roja, a lo que ella solo rió.

- M-me besó. - logré decir al fin más roja que un tomate.

- Lo sabía. Lo sabía. - dijo Ino mientras yo la miraba extrañada – Cuando los deje solos sabía que pasaría algo de esto. - continuo con mirada soñadora – Es que sois tal para cual.

- Tampoco es eso... las cosas se dieron así y ya. - le contesté intentando esconder el rojo de mis mejillas.

- Lo que tú digas... Pero tus ojos y cara dicen otra cosa. - me contestó con misterio – Ya estamos.

- ¿Vive aquí? - le pregunté curiosa mirando la casita de tejado azul que teníamos delante.

- Si. Es de alquiler, la casa de sus padres es otra. - contó Ino mientras nos acercavamos a tocar el timbre.

Poco después de tocar el timbré la puerta se abrió, dejándome sorprendida al ver a Naruto mirándonos de manera interrogante.

- Naruto. - dijo Ino ganándose la atención del rubio - ¿Vives aquí con Sakura? - continuo mientras Naruto se ruborizaba y yo miraba todo sin decir palabra.

- Desde hace poco. Venís a almorzar. ¿No? - dijo mirándonos - ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No he saludado. - dijo tocándose la nuca y sonriendo de manera zorruna – Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, buenos días.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun. - dije por primera vez sin tartamudear en su presencia y para sorpresa mía no sentí dolor al verlo.

- Si, si. Buenos días. - dijo Ino - ¿Nos dejas pasar?

- Claro. - dijo Naruto apartándose de la puerta dejándonos entrar.

- Sakura esta dentro, en la cocina, vaya que sí. - nos dijo Naruto mientras nos dirijamos a la cocina.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - gritó Naruto - ¡Ya han venido!

- ¡Vale! - se oyó una voz femenina gritar desde la cocina.

- Bueno Naruto, nosotras vamos a ayudar a tu novia. - le dijo Ino.

- Vale, estaré en la sala. - dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba a la sala de estar.

- ¿Te sientes bien Hinata? - me preguntó preocupada Ino una vez solas.

- Si. Ya no siento nada por él, ya no duele. - le dije yo con una sonrisa.

- Mejor. Sigo diciendo que Naruto no te merece ni te mereció nunca. - dijo Ino – Vamos a ver que hace Sakura.

- No digas eso, en el fondo sabes que no es verdad. - la reproché por decir eso de Naruto.

- Ummm... lo siento. ¿Si? - me dijo sacando la lengua.

Antes de poder llegar a la cocina salió Sakura de una puerta y corrió a saludarnos. Me preguntó como iba con Sasuke y le conté todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el beso.

- ¿Naruto sabe de lo mío con Sasuke? - le pregunté a Sakura.

- Si, pero le dije que se ahorrara sus comentarios. Por eso no te ha dicho nada, ya sabes que el consigue hacer ruborizar a todos con sus comentarios. - me dijo Sakura de manera cómplice.

- Oye, estáis invitados a la boda. - le dije yo.

- Ya nos había invitado Sasuke, pero gracias por acordarte de nosotros. - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- ¿Y ya lo habéis hecho? - le dijo Ino a Sakura con cara de picara.

- ¿Hacer el que...? ¿Y quién? - le preguntó Sakura igual de perdida que yo.

- Chica, chica... Pues ya sabes a lo que me refiero... - le dijo - ¿Si ya habeis hecho _eso_? - acabó haciendo gestos con sus manos, una en forma de aro y con la otra mano metía y sacaba un dedo del aro.

- ¡Ah! - gritó sonrojada Sakura – Jajaja. Si te refieres a _eso, _si lo hemos hecho.

- ¿Sabes a lo que nos referimos? - me dijo Sakura mientras ella y Ino me miraban.

- Creo que sí. A relaciones sexuales. ¿No? - dije yo ruborizada.

- Si. A lo que iba... ¿Naruto es bueno en la cama? - le cuestiono Ino a Sakura.

- No me quejó. - dijo mientras las tres soltábamos risitas tontas.

########################################

Ya era la hora.

Pensé nerviosamente, mientras las chicas acababan con mi vestido y maquillaje.

Sakura me tendió un hermoso ramo de flores, de color blanco, amarillo y rojo.

Ino sonría complacida mirándome el maquillaje que ella misma había aplicado.

Era el día de mi boda, y estaba muy nerviosa.

Habían pasado ya tantas cosas, desde que me enteré que me casaba.

Me había acercado más a Ino y Sakura, igual que con el novio Sasuke, con el que me llevaba muy bien. Me gustaba que me llamara princesa, como casi siempre hacia desde ese día en casa de Ino.

Olvidé mi absurda obsesión por Naruto, novio de Sakura.

No volví a ver a mi padre, pero seguí en contacto con mi hermana y primo.

Ya estaba lista, me dije mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la sala.

Me devolvía la imagen alguien a quien no podía reconocer como yo misma.

Estaba radiante, con el pelo suelto y con tirabuzones y rizos hasta la cintura.

Ino me había puesto base de color clara, rojo carmín en los labios y los ojos con rímel haciéndolos más profundos, pintados de sombra azul fuerte.

El vestido de color blanco parecía el de una princesa de otra época.

Era estrecho en la cintura y pechos y ancho abajo, haciendo resaltar más mi figura.

Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco también.

- Ya es hora Hinata. - me dijo Ino.

- Si, estoy muy nerviosa chicas. - les dije sonriendoles.

- Es lo normal. No todos los días se casa una. Ya veras como todo saldrá bien. - me dijo Sakura.

- Eso espero. - les dije yo – Venid aquí y dadme un abrazo.

Las tres nos fundimos en un abrazó tranquilizador.

Cuando nos separemos me fije en lo bien que se veían con sus trajes rosa y verde respectivamente cada uno, Ino de verde y Sakura de rosa, como mis dos damas de honor.

- ¿Ya esta lista la linda novia? - escuchemos la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si. - dije yo sonriendo como Ino y Sakura.

- Vamos, vamos que a Sasuke le saldrá una ulcerá si lo hacemos esperar más. - dijo entrando a la sala donde estábamos nosotras.

- ¡Naruto! - le reprendió Sakura - ¡No digas sandeces!

- Claro. No lo volveré a hacer. - dijo él haciendo moritos como un niño pequeño al que su madre deja sin postre.

- Vamos Hinata. - me dijo Naruto tendiéndome un brazo.

- Si, vamos. - contesté cogiéndome de su brazo y comenzando a salir detrás de Ino y Sakura.

Se me había olvidado decirlo, Naruto me acompañaría hasta el altar, donde ya me esperaba Sasuke.

Pensé en pedírselo a Neji, pero intuyendo que tendría problemas con mi padre se lo hice saber y Neji lo aceptó.

Estaba invitado a la ceremonia junto a Hanabi, los únicos Hyuugas invitados.

Viendo lo nerviosa que estaba Naruto me estrechó con fuerza la mano y me dijo palabras tranquilizadoras, con esa manera suya de hacerte ver que todo esta bien.

Ya oía las notas de la orquesta, anunciando mi entrada inminente a la sala.

- Todo estará bien Hinata. - me dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras entrabamos a la sala, llena de los invitados, Sasuke y el cura.

Fijé mi mirada al frente, viendo a los ojos al que sería mi futuro esposo, hallando sentimientos encontrados, en sus orbes negras. Lo amaba, vaya que si lo amaba. Pensé reconociendo por fin mis sentimientos por él. Esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo no supe reconocer hasta hoy.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy apuesto con el traje negro, la camiseta de dentro blanca, la corbata negra, el chaleco gris y la rosa roja prendida del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Avanzamos con pasos decididos bajo la mirada negra de Sasuke, que tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

Después de un tiempo que se me hizo interminable lleguemos al altar.

Naruto sonriendo cogió mi mano y la puso sobre la de Sasuke que me miraba y estrechó mi mano entre la suya.

La música dejó de sonar, Naruto se retiró a un extremo junto con Ino y Sakura, el cura alzó los ojos y nos miró con sus ojos castaños.

- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí, para presenciar la unión en matrimonio de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga. - dijo el cura mirándonos – Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quieres casarte con Hinata Hyuuga, así como respetarla y amarla hasta que la muerte los separé? - continuó el cura mirando a Sasuke.

- Si quiero. - dijo Sasuke con voz firme apretándome más la mano.

- Y tú Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Quieres casarte con Sasuke Uchiha, así como respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separé? - me preguntó el cura.

- Si quiero. - contesté decidida mirando a Sasuke a los ojos con amor.

- Ya podeís hacer el intercambio de anillos. - nos dijo el cura.

Sasuke cogió suavemente mi mano y mirándome a los ojos deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, después yo cogí su mano entre las miás y hice lo mismo. Acabando con las manos de los anillos entrelazadas entre sí.

- Ahora por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo los declaró señor y señora Uchiha. Puede besar a la novia. - dijo el cura mientras la gente gritaba de felicidad y aplaudía.

Sasuke agachándose un poco, paso sus manos por mi nuca y suavemente me acercó a si mismo, llegando casi a rozar nuestros labios.

- Te amó, princesa. - me dijo casi en un susurró mirándome con todo el amor del mundo.

- Yo también. - dije confesando por fin lo que sentía por él.

Sonriendo como nunca jamás lo había hecho se abalanzó sobre mis labios, devorándome con sus besos, consiguiendo que me derritiera allí mismo entre sus brazos.

Ahora lo sabía, por fin había encontrado mi sitio en este mundo, ya no estaba sola, nuca más, al lado de mi amado Sasuke había encontrado la luz. Y supé que apartir de ese momento comenzaba mi nueva vida en un nuevo hogar, al que sin duda puedo llamar mi hogar, junto a Sasuke.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Que os a parecido la historia? Personalmente no se si la he escrito bien, osea refiriéndome a la trama, soy muy nueva en esto de escribir historias pero he puesto mucho esfuerzo para que saliera esto.

Ponerme vuestras opiniones, tanto malas como buenas, yo las aceptaré con gusto.

No ha habido lemon como podéis daros cuenta, ya que nunca he escrito escenas de ese tipo, pero si alguien quiere que ponga la noche de bodas entre estos dos, con tiempo intentaré subirlo, si queréis claro.

Eso era todo. Espero que os gustará la historia.

Cómo se dice en mi país, no es un adiós definitivo es un hasta luego.


End file.
